


Confessions of Two Youngsters in Love

by BeTheDaphneToMySimon



Series: Great Big Book of Smut [3]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Sex, Colin thinks he knows how it works, Confession, Cute Colin, Cute Penelope, F/M, First Times, Innocent, It's like two virgins having sex, Love Confession, Nervous Sex, Virgin Penelope, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheDaphneToMySimon/pseuds/BeTheDaphneToMySimon
Summary: Neither Colin or Penelope had ever thought their feelings for the other would be returned. When Penelope confesses what she truly feels, more truths come out and they end up talking. In the nude. Slightly awkwardly. Perhaps they should have used a bed after all...
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: Great Big Book of Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096868
Kudos: 45





	Confessions of Two Youngsters in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't chastise me for the fact that I do not have the patience or knowledge to write in perfect 1800's English language. I tried my hardest. Also at this point in time I have not read any of the books yet since libraries are closed where I live and sadly I do not have the money to buy all the books.  
> Check out my Instagram and Tumblr (both with the username bethedaphnetomysimon) for posts relating to prompts, fanfics, and au's. If you have any requests for Bridgerton fanfics, please leave them in a comment or a private message on either Instagram or Tumblr.  
> Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment on this one-shot. It would be very much appreciated to be shown some love :) Thank you!

Most would describe Colin Bridgerton as the most innocent of the Bridgerton brothers- excluding Gregory of course. But he did not count for he was so many years young, he was expected to be innocent still. Colin though knew much of intimate relations, courtesy of having two older brothers who both had more than enough experience on this subject and they gladly shared their experience with their younger brother. Again, not with Gregory. There would be a time for that once he came to be of age. Colin had listened in on many a conversation between his elder brothers before they even included him into their adult topics, learning about such relationships at a fairly young age, far before he was suited to be wedded. Neither of his brothers seemed to care about that and they gladly took it upon themselves to inform Colin about all he needed to know. They even took him with them to certain places, such as clubs, ones where he saw ladies in less clothing than he had ever seen them in. The first time had certainly been an interesting one.

Colin was most honorable though. He would never in his life do anything that a lady would not want him to do. Although his brothers had told him much about improper topics, they had also raised Colin with the knowledge and rules that a man should always pleasure and take care of a lady. And that was exactly what Colin always planned to do. Knowing that he should make the lady he would wed feel good, whoever that may end up being, Colin made sure he had practiced in some ways. For any man, especially the nobles, it was most normal to lay with a woman before marriage. But since the ladies of status could not be alone with any man before their wedding, the woman the men had to lay with were usually whores. Women who were paid to do such jobs. So yes, Colin had experience. And even if he did not have his eyes on a debutante yet, he knew that would one day change. He had not expected that to be so soon though.

When Colin heard that Penelope Featherington, longtime friend of his younger sister Eloise, had been in love with Colin for several years he had been shocked at first. He had never seen that coming, for he assumed that Penelope and him had just been friends as well. But it seemed his assumptions were most incorrect indeed. Sure they were friends, but Penelope shamefully admitted that the feelings she had for Colin were so much more than that. Colin stared down at her, at the blushing cheeked miss in front of him. He had never truly looked that much at her. When Colin realised years ago that he could start to develop feelings for Penelope, he pushed those thoughts down. He did not want to do anything that could compromise their friendship so he simply stopped feeling those feelings and decided that they would be friends.

"Penelope-"

"Colin," Penelope interrupted, taking a step back, her delicate hands clutched together in front of her bosom. She did not meet his eyes, most likely feeling too ashamed to do so. He understand that confessing ones feelings was a great deal. She must feel incredibly nervous. Colin could barely progress a thought as he stared at the young woman in front of him. She was beautiful of course, he had never been able to deny that. And he had known that he was attracted to her for a long time. It was just that he thought she would not like him. Was it so strange of him to think that Penelope saw him as nothing more than a friend and he did not want to force himself upon her so he did not let himself think more of these lustful thoughts? "I understand you have no feelings for me. I- I merely wish we do not speak of this ever again, I do not want to loose you as my friend."

Colin snuck a glance at the closed door to the large living-room where his family and the Featheringtons had gathered for an afternoon filled with tea and biscuits. Lady Featherington had invited them all and it was incredibly impolite to decline such an invitation, even if one did not want to accept it. Colin was relieved when he did not see anyone listening in on them, now he could say what he needed to say. He looked back at his friend, seeing her stills staring at the marbled floor as if she had admitted her darkest secret and she was waiting for rejection or an outburst of disgust- something that perhaps was true. "You will never loose me as your friend Pen, I promise you that. You have been my friend for a long time and you mean far too much to me and to Eloise as well for me to let you go." Colin paused for a moment, having finally managed to have Penelope look up at him again. She truly was beautiful, from her wonderful sparkling eyes and her cute little freckles down to the fashion her mother made her wear which Penelope somehow made look good. Colin was sure no one else would do so. "Pen, you should not feel ashamed."

Penelope scoffed, her lips pouty. "You do not understand what it is like to confess ones feelings when those are clearly not returned. I have liked you for... For a very long time, and yet you have flirted with half of London by now. You admitted to that yourself." Colin scrunched his nose up a little. That was true, he _had_ admitted to flirting with many ladies. Which perhaps had not been so honorable of him to do. But it was what all men did, was it not? All of them bragged about things that may or may not have happened. "You should not try to make me feel better about this, Colin. What will make me feel better is for us to forget I ever spoke about my feelings for you."

"I have barely ever flirted with anyone Pen, those stories were merely that. Stories." Colin told the truth when he noticed that Penelope took another step back, clearly ready to leave to go back to their families. He could not let her do so, he needed her to know the truth but it was hard to talk about his true emotions. While his brothers had taught Colin about intimate moments, they sure forgot to mention how one talked about their feelings. Come to think of it, Anthony had never been good at sharing feelings himself. Neither had Benedict. Or Daphne. Or even Violet. Perhaps this was a problem in their family.

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better? Because it does not do such a thing."

"I am truly trying to talk to you," Colin breathed out, closing his eyes for a moment to get his thoughts under control before he took Penelope's hand, something she seemed to be surprised about. Her hand was so small compared to Colin's, it felt strange to hold it. And unchaperoned as well. "Your feelings for me Pen, they are the same I feel for you." The surprised look that had already previously been on Penelope's face was nothing compared to the look that came to her face now. It was almost comical how shocked she seemed to be. "Should we leave to a place more private? I would rather not have any of your sisters or my siblings listen in on this. You know how Hyacinth and Gregory are."

Penelope nodded (she knew exactly how nosy their siblings were), lacing their fingers together and glancing around for anyone who could be seeing them before she quickly pulled Colin towards a private room where they would be able to talk without anyone listening in on them. She closed the door behind Colin once they were both inside and even went so far as to lock it. Colin looked around, eyeing what he thought looked like a small storage room, before he turned to look at Penelope again. "Is this alright? I- I know we are to be chaperoned but we are friends. We should be alright, should we not?"

Smiling softly, Colin nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, we are friends. But Pen, I wanted to tell you that your confession is not something you should feel shame about. I like you." The young man softly said, making Penelope look at him with her eyes wide open. She was adorable, really. Colin had not once seen a more beautiful lady in his life, even if he was barely out of his teenage years and he had not nearly seen all the ladies in the world. "I share the feelings you feel for me."

The young miss in front of Colin smiled softly, perhaps nervously, stepping closer to Colin. She got up on her tiptoes, being so much smaller than Colin was, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. It was a most adorable gesture indeed. Colin blushed fiercely because of it, feeling warmth coursing through his entire body. As a twenty-two year old who was in love, Colin could barely resist his urges. He could not deny the many imagines and fantasies that had often played in his head, most of the time when he was alone in his bed. So he felt himself unable to stop when he reached to cup Penelope's soft cheek, leaning down to kiss the young lady sweetly. He knew that this was not so much honorable as he normally would like all his actions to be, nor was it something he would ever thought he would do without marrying a lady first but he could not help himself. And if Penelope told himself to stop, he would immediately do so.

"Colin," Penelope breathed out the name when mister Bridgerton finally pulled back to take in air. She seemed to be shocked once again, which Colin could understand. His mother never told any of his sisters anything, so he had no doubt that Lady Featherington did not tell her daughters anything about intimate moments either. Topics like such were considered improper topics for ladies. "We should not be doing this-" Colin nodded in agreement, ready to step back when Penelope grabbed his wrist with her delicate little hand. "I want to. I want this. Whatever it is Colin, it feels good."

Colin nodded once again. He had felt it as well: it was wonderful. A feeling he had never felt before. Yes, he had done things with ladies. He had pleasured them and been pleasured by them, but those had been professionals. It had been their job, Colin's brothers paid them for their actions. Colin had not been in love with them but he was with Penelope, he supposed that was why it felt so different this time around. Much more exciting. "I want it as well," He softly said, stepping back closer and cupping Penelope's reddened cheek once again. "Do you trust me, Pen?" The young lady nodded, something that made Colin smile and lean back down to kiss Penelope on her soft lips.

He knew how this worked, Colin had learned so. Firstly he should get Penelope naked, that was an important step. Colin kept kissing his friend, pulling her away from the door so he could take off her dress. Where it had been so easy to do so with the whores, Colin found that it did not work the same on Penelope. There were buttons and strings and ribbons and why on earth did Lady Featherington decide that this was a nice dress for anyone to wear? "Ah, usually my handmaiden helps me with the dresses. I- I suppose you have not taken any off yourself before, have you Colin?"

Colin decided not to answer that. Bragging about ones intimate moments with other people while being intimate with the one you loved was not a wonderful idea. "No matter. There are other ways for now. No need to take it off." He directed Penelope to lean back against the wall, pushing her dress up. Alright, now he should push down her chemises and that would be that. Then he could push inside her and make them both feel pleasure. Colin did so- or at least the part where he pushed down Penelope's chemises. He was slightly confused by this point, wondering why this was not going as easily as it went with the prostitutes. Perhaps that was because they knew what they were doing and Penelope clearly did not. Colin pursed his lips a little while he thought about his next step, listening to Penelope's quickened breaths. Right, he should keep an eye on her. "Are you well, Pen?"

"Yes, I am well... Colin, I- I do not understand what you are doing." Penelope said in a small voice. She did seem to be enjoying herself, she just seemed a bit confused which Colin completely understood. Colin smiled, leaning in to gently kiss his friend before he moved his hand, intent on showing Pen exactly what he was planning on doing. Step two, spread the lady open. Mister Bridgerton rubbed his hand under the dress, spreading Penelope's legs and gently pushing his fingers between her folds, rubbing over the entrance. Penelope gasped immediately, eyes widening in shock. "Colin!"

"Shh Pen, you need to be quiet. No one can know about this." Colin watched as Penelope nodded, clearly a bit distracted by the fingers between her legs. Leaning in to kiss her gently Colin moved those fingers, rubbing more over her entrance before he pushed a finger inside of Penelope. A hiss left her lips and she moved a bit, squirming as she tried to get used to the strange new feeling. "I shall stretch you first before I enter you. It- This is how it works." And it truly was how this worked, Colin knew so. He had experience, did he not? Between the two of them he was the only one with experience. Colin kept moving his finger, his free hand trailing down Penelope's neck, to her chest which was still covered by her dress. He rubbed his fingers over what small amount of cleavage not covered by fabric.

Penelope moaned a little, pressing her face into Colin's chest to muffle her sounds. Colin pressed another finger alongside the first one, stretching Pen wide open. He continued moving his fingers, stretching his friend and moaning at the feeling of her warm, wet, tight entrance. Minutes later Penelope had started to moan more and more and Colin's fingers were dripping with her juices. He pulled them out, fumbling a bit with his pants before he managed to undo the buttons and drop his pants and underwear to the floor. Penelope was staring at him with flushed cheeks and hazy eyes, pressed against the door. "Will you put that in me?" She asked in a hushed voice after Colin pulled his underwear down, his penis erect. He had not been able to stop that from happening, he felt too wonderful to stop it.

"Yes, that is the plan." Colin said, nodding his head. He lifted Penelope's dress again, struggling a little to somehow get himself between her legs. Quickly he came to the conclusion that this way was not going to work. It was too complicated and almost impossible. Or at least not comfortable. "You should turn around Pen, and bend over as well. Lean against the wall with your hands." Penelope stared at Colin for a moment before doing as she was told, turning around and leaning her hands flat against the wall. This way Colin could push her dress up, resting it on her back so it could not fall down. He wedged himself between her spread legs, his erect penis brushing between Penelope's folds. "Tell me to stop if you need me to." Penelope let out a little sound of confirmation and Colin set to work once again. After completing the third step of undressing himself, it was time for the fourth step: intimacy. Colin held Penelope's hips to keep her still, slowly pushing his penis inside of the young miss Featherington. He moaned at the tightness, wetness, and warmth. It was much better than he ever had expected.

"C- Colin." Penelope moaned out the name, pushing her hips back against the man behind her. Colin gave her a few moments to adjust before finally starting to move, rocking his hips back and forth at a slow pace, penis moving in and almost fully out of Penelope over and over again. His brothers would kill him if they knew what he was currently doing to the young lady in front of him, so they should never find out. As Penelope started to moan louder Colin put his hand over her mouth, effectively muffling her sounds. No one could know about what was currently happening. Colin moved his hips faster, muffling his own moans into Penelope's back. It was a slightly uncomfortable position, he was sure it was not the best for Penelope either, but this was it for now. Soon they would do it differently. 

Penelope rocked her hips back against Colin with every thrust, moaning softly into Colin's hand. The feeling of being inside of Penelope was wonderful, it was perfect, like nothing he had ever felt before. Much tighter than those prostitutes indeed, and her reactions were much better as well. Colin never wanted to feel anything different around his penis again. This was it for him, _Penelope_ was it for him. He kept moving himself, the familiar feeling of pleasure building up inside of his abdomen. "I- I am not going to last long, Pen." He breathed out into Penelope's neck, making the young lady whine, probably not sure what Colin was talking about. Colin blindly reached to his side for the stack of towels he had seen there earlier when they walked into the closet. He took one, pulling out of Penelope and wrapping the towel around his penis, releasing himself into it with a moan. The lady underneath him trembled as her own orgasm rocked through her, broken moans leaving her lips. Colin turned Penelope around after they both caught their breath, leaning in to kiss his friend softly. "I am glad you told me about your true feelings," Colin said, pulling his own pants back on and then helping Penelope with her chemises. "Now I shall of course court you when you enter next season as a debutante."

"Truly?" Penelope asked, still slightly breathless, her cheeks flushed. Colin nodded, kissing Penelope again before pulling back to make sure they both looked decent. "Will we see each other again soon?" 

Colin smiled, nodding quickly. He had no doubt about that. He would do anything to see Penelope soon again. "Of course we will Pen. Of course."


End file.
